beyondbinaryfandomcom-20200215-history
Nietzsche
] Friedrich Nietzsche was a Scorpio Rising (Sagittarius cusp; 29°) with a Libra Sun and Sagittarius moon born in a Pluto in Aries generation in Germany. Nietzsche was a counter-cultural philosopher and psychologist, whose main work was in completely dismantling the systems of thought that governed his generation and all previous generations to a 'slave morality', and working to set out a blueprint for achieving true mastery of one's own will and destiny through a 'master morality' or a 'will to power'. Astrologically, his strong counter-cultural leanings can be seen in his Sun-Pluto oppostion. The intense way he poured himself into his career can be seen in his highly active 10th house. Individual vs collective The strong opposition between his sun in Libra and Pluto in Aries is strengthened even further into the fire vs air dynamic since Pluto is in the 5th house (Leo; the individual) while his Libra sun is in the 11th House (Aquarius, the collective)Birth Chart Analysis http://www.islandastrology.net/nietzsch.html. It is very interesting that the opposition forms between these fixed sign houses (succedent), while occupied by planets in cardinal signs. Nietzsche was guided to helping the collective, despite it being a collective that was nowhere to be found. He was born in an Aries generation, an 'ascending' culture as he describes it in 'Twilight of the Idols', but recognised that his words would never be appreciated in his lifetime, (maxim 15): "Posthumous men - like me, for instance - are not so well understood as timely men, but they are listened to ''better. More precisely: we are never understood - and ''hence our authority..." He pre-empted the collective consciousness of the Age of Aquarius by almost 200 years, and saw that it cannot be achieved when men are still entrapped by the morality of a slave. He saw that a true collective, is one that is composed of individuals - not slaves and masters. Each person should be master of themselves, and slave to no one. Morality (coming soon) Death of God (The Gay Science, see page 181 for "God is Dead" paragraph) Slave Morality https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Master%E2%80%93slave_morality Supremacism Nietzsche: Philosopher, Psychologist, Antichrist By Walter A. Kaufmann Personal Life Parents: Nietzsche's father was from a Pluto in Pisces generation (1798-1822), while his mother was, like him, from the Pluto in Aries generation (1822-1853). His father, Carl Nietzsche, was born October 10, 1813 in RöckenCarl Nietzsche birth date https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Carl_Ludwig_Nietzsche, while his mother, Franziska, was born February 2, 1826 in NaumburgFranziska Nietzsche birth date https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Franziska_Nietzsche. "His mother Franziska who might just have stopped playing with her dolls shortly before she met her future husband, is reported as having been a tomboy and as having been very pretty--thus she immediately attracted to her the already somewhat stayed and formal Karl Ludwig Niezsche who was already tied to family duties and to his profession." (http://www.raptusassociation.org/amendanie_e.html) The Aries-Pisces dynamic between his parents could have been a contributing factor to why he understood the current Aries-Pisces age so well and the master-slave dynamic that comes with the Age of Pisces. His father, like Nietzsche himself, was a solar Libra while his mother was a solar Aquarius. References Category:Philosophers Category:Germany Category:Historical Astrology Category:Sun in Libra Category:Year of the Dragon Category:Libra-Dragon